YouTube Geeks
by doodling. i l o v e
Summary: "I swear Forehead, he's a sex god! He's the walking sex, forserious." "So, you've done it with him, Pig?" "Well…no…" "Oh, so he's a penis in a vagina with legs?" Because there's absolutely, positively, nothing better than being mad.
1. oo Smile! It's just life

Welcome people and others, how are you this fine day? Yeah, I'm in a pretty poopy mood too ;3

**title: **_YouTube Geeks  
_**rated: **_T_ (For profanity, biatch.)  
**pairings:** _Sasuke &+ Sakura (SasuSaku)  
_**disclaimer:** Psh. Yeah. If I owned Naruto, would I really be writing Fanfictions about them? No. I'd be rolling around in money.  
**inspiration:** My best friend being like, totally in love with a guy on YouTube. ;D This is for you dear(:  
**notes oo: **_and we all fall down!  
_**notes o1: **ROFL, when I typed "SasuSaku" the spell check brought up "Sausages" that just made my day.

**summary:** "I swear Forehead, he's a sex god! He's the walking sex, forserious." "So, you've done it with him, Pig?" "Well…no…" "Oh, so he's a penis in a vagina with legs?" Because there's absolutely, positively, nothing better than being mad.

**.**

**.**

zéro. oo.

**.**

**.**

_Prenons un moment pour rêver_

_let's take a moment to daydream_

**.**

**.**

_"Too define is to limit"_

**-Oscar Wilde-**

**.**

**.**

Tossing and turning around in her bed, a girl the age of 17, with shocking light pink hair, and vibrant green eyes, peeked out from underneath her _Hello Kitty_ comforter.

Tossing the blanket off of her, Sakura glared at her alarm clock,

"_Two friggin' thirty in the GOD DAMN MORNING? What the fuck is that pig doing?"_

Sakura got up and marched down to Ino's room, only to hear the offending noises of snorts of laughter and squeals of, which Sakura assumed was joy, get louder and louder.

"_Somebody's going to have to die" _Sakura thought irritably as she prepared to strangle Ino.

Sakura was angry.

**.**

**.**

_lalala_

**.**

**.**

Ino was happy.

Not only because of how funny the blonde man in the video she was watching was, (he was rather hilarious, if not dumb), but also because of the other darker haired man that often made appearances in the videos.

Why? Simply because he was -ly_ hot_. That's like. As hot as you can get, right? Well in her opinion he was just that. And she planned to make use of his prettiness.

She would marry him and then they would have many, many adorable little babies, because obviously, her beautifulness and his hotness would equal adorable babies, right? Then they would make everyone jealous of their beautiful family, and live happily ever after. The end.

Ino sighed at the thought, the plan was absolutely _perfect_.

BAM!

Startled, Ino looked up from her laptop screen to see a very,_ very_ angry Sakura, standing in the spot of which her door used to be.

"Did you…did you just seriously rip my door, off of its hinges_, again?_" Ino asked, completely and utterly baffled, she had just bought that door! Ugh.

"BITCH PLEASE! Do you know what time it is?" Sakura hissed back

Taking a quick look at the time, (What? She didn't want Sakura to kill her when she wasn't looking), she noticed it was rather late…or early…or whatever the fudge muffins time it was!

"…Two thirty four?"

"AM or PM?"

"…AM…"

"Precisely, now what does me being up so flipping early in the morning, standing in your room, clearly angry, tell you?" Sakura said glaring with all the fierceness her 5'1 body possessed.

"…That you need to stop drinking a big cup of milk before bed?" Ino said, slowly moving her lap top out of the way, not sure weather Sakura would just flip her off and go back to bed, or explode and attempt to murder her.

Sakura chose the latter.

"YOU CRAZY BITCH! WHAT THE FREAKING HELL ARE YOU DOING UP SO EARLY IN THE FUCKING MORNING? SCREWING WITH MY SLEEP! THAT'S WHAT, YOU WHORE!" Sakura screamed as she tackled Ino and attempted to wring her neck out.

"LET GO OF ME YOU BITCH! OHMYGOD, STOP BITING ON MY ARM OW, OW, OW, SOMEONE CALL THE COPS!" Ino all but screeched, before kicking Sakura to the floor.

"RABIES, OH MY GOD, YOU GAVE ME YOUR RABIES, YOU BITCH!" Ino screamed while grabbing her arm and attempting to suck the 'rabies' out.

"Shut up stupid, I don't have rabies. Tell me what you were doing that was so important that you just had to do it at two thirty?" Sakura said bitterly, while rubbing her stomach, which was sure to form a bruise later.

"Just watching my future husband on the computer, that's all. And it's two thirty five now." Smirking, Ino said.

"…I'm going to kill you" Sakura glared, readying to attack Ino all over again.

"Wait! No! Look it bitch! You'll spazz out when you see him too. You'll totally understand why I'm watching these so late…But don't fall for him. He's mine." Quickly Ino grabbed her computer to show Sakura what was on the screen, she couldn't risk getting rabies. Her unsuspecting-future-husband wouldn't like her if she had rabies.

Sighing, Sakura went over and sat by Ino to see what was so great about this boy that was making Ino, whom hated not getting enough rest, lose her precious "beauty sleep".

Fast forwarding to the part with him in it, Ino paused to tell Sakura something of the utmost importance.

"Okay so, number one, don't pass out when you see him. I'm not going to drive you to the hospital. And number two, don't you dare fall for him, 'cause he's mine biatch."

"Fine, fine you psycho. Just show me the freaking video. And how many times have you said that now? I'm not going to fall for him." Sakura while glaring at Ino.

"Well, okay then pushy. Someone obviously doesn't know how to slow down and smell the roses" Clicking the play button, Ino did all she could not to squeal when he appeared on the screen.

She failed. Horribly.

"OHMYGOD SAKURA LOOK AT HIM! HE'S SO FREAKING PERFECT HOLY CRAP I'M GUNNA HAVE HIS BABIES"

"INO, stop fangirling in my ear, damn you! I'm going to go deaf!" Sakura growled before slapping Ino in the back of the head

"Ouch! That hurt Forehead! I'm a delicate flower, you whore! You can't just hit a flower Sakura! THAT'S LIKE. BEING A MURDERER! ONLY ITS PLANTS, NOT PEOPLE!"

"What'd I say about screeching in my ear you freaking hyena?"

"...Well technically you said 'fangirling' in your ear the first time. You didn't mention screeching."

"Shut up bitch."

"…No." Ino said with a huge smile "Now, tell me, what do you think about him?

"He's pretty. But nothing to lose sleep over. Can I go back to bed now?" Sakura said while exaggerating a yawn to prove her point.

"Are you kidding me? He's perfect!" Ino screamed, totally and completely bewildered. Couldn't Sakura _see_ his amazing-fullness?

"Uhm, no, I'm not kidding you." Sakura said whilst cocking an eyebrow at her perfectly insane best friend.

"…I swear Forehead; he's like a sex god! He's the walking sex, forserious."

"So, you've done it with him, Pig?"

"Well…no…"

"Oh, so he's a penis in a vagina with legs?"

"…Shut up. HE AND I WERE MADE FOR EACH OTHER!"

"Yeah, sure, okay, whatever Pig. I'm going to bed." Standing to leave, Sakura slammed Ino's lap top shut, and set it on her desk. "If you wake me up again, I swear I'll murder you in your sleep Pig"

"…Well. You're dumb. SO HA!" Ino screamed at Sakuras retreating back.

"Whatever Pig."

"Oh, and by the way, pack your bags. I bought tickets; we're flying to California to meet them in two days." Ino said lightly, while examining her nails, as if she hadn't just totally said something she knew her best friend would kill her for.

"_That's what you get for biting me, bitch." _Ino smirked.

That, stopped Sakura in her tracks, turning around slowly she looked at Ino, bewilderment apparent in her eyes,

"YOU DID WHAT?"

**.**

**.**

_"Smile! It's only life."_

**-Unknown-**

**.**

**.**

**words;** _1,420_

**paragraphs; **_87_

Aaand, scene! So, how was that? Did'ya like it?(:

Yes, No, Maybe? Should I continue?

Review and let meh know biatches ;D

Sorry it's so short, this is just the prologue type thing.

OkayGooByeBye(:

**doodling**. _i_ l o v e ~


	2. o1 Yeah, your face? It just got pwned

Hello again ladies and gents, ready for part two? What? You're not? Well too bad biatch 'cause here it is!

**title;** _YouTube Geeks  
_**rating; **_T _(for profanity biatch)_  
_**parings;** _Sasuke &+ Sakura (SasuSaku)  
_**disclaimer;** You know the truth._  
_**inspiration; **_you (;  
_**notes oo; **wooh! Second chapter right after the first, I'm pretty much amazing, thank you._  
_**notes o1; **_what's it like to kiss a walrus? i wanna know. tell meh!  
_**notes o2; ****when Ino's thinking in the last chapter about how hot Sasuke is, it's suppose to say *super cali fragi listic expi alido cious –ly hot*, but Fanfiction didn't like that so. The word isn't there. ohwells**_  
_**special thanks to; **SutaaFox, phoenixfire211, DeeJay Reina, Curlia, &+ thatzlyf4ya, for reviewing3 (and to all of you who favorited/alerted!...you didn't review though! –madface.- bitches. …NOWAIT I LOVE CHUU GUYS ANYWAYS!)

**summary; **"I swear Forehead, he's a sex god! He's the walking sex, forserious." "So, you've done it with him, Pig?" "Well…no…" "Oh, so he's a penis in a vagina with legs?" Because there's absolutely, positively, nothing better than being mad.

**.**

**.**

une. o1.

**.**

**.**

_n'est pas la vie beau et tragique?_

Read phonetically

Dictionary - View detailed dictionary

_Isn't life beautifully tragic?_

**.**

**.**

"_To live is the rarest thing in the world. Most people exist, that is all."_

**-Oscar Wilde-**

**.**

**.**

"_How the heck did I get here again?" _Sakura thought while looking at the passing scenery as the car continued to move forward _"Oh yeah. Ino's a bitch." _

_**-flashback-**_

"_I'm not going Ino. No matter what the fuck you say. We have school, stupid! We can't just ditch so you can attempt to meet some guy that DOESN'T KNOW YOU EXIST, we have responsibilities." Sakura stressed, trying her hardest to get her point across to Ino._

"_Awhs, well that's just too bad forehead! 'Cause we're going whether you like it or not, Hun. Besides, this could be my only chance to meet him! Do you really want me to miss the chance to meet my future husband, therefore making me too depressed to ever marry, AND THEN I'M STUCK LIVING WITH YOU FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE?" Ino screamed, freaking out over the last statement. She really didn't want to live with Sakura for forever, I mean, she loved the girl to death and all, but she wanted a lover! As in a man with a pretty face! ARAWR! Is that really too much to ask for?_

"…_Dear lord we can't let that happen! GO PACK YOUR BAGS BITCH!" Sakura screeched, Imagining her and Ino at the age of sixty, still fighting over the stupidest of things, everyday._

"_Already done did! Got your stuff packed for you too!...since when did you become a B? Awhs, my baby's grown up!" Ino said smiling innocently._

"_PERVERT! OHMYGOD I'VE BEEN VIOLATED! RAAPE! RAPE! RAPE!" Sakura screamed while covering her chest with her arms "oh…oh my god. I trusted you Ino! What'll my mom say? Her daughter's been vio-"_

"_Shut the fuck up Sakura. You know I don't rock that boat. Now, go get ready, we're leaving soon." Ino said after slapping her hand over Sakuras mouth._

"_mmfmm blumfm" Came out of Sakuras mouth in her attempt to speak_

"_What was that? Couldn't hear ya' bitch." Ino smirked_

_Rolling her eyes and then glaring, Sakura did the only thing she could do_

"_OUCH! DUDE YOU JUST FUCKING BIT MY HAND! WHAT'S WITH THAT?" Ino screeched, nursing her now injured hand._

"_Just playing the part, Hun." Sakura smiled cheekily before running away._

_**-end flashback-**_

Taking a quick glance at Ino's hand, and then her angered face, Sakura giggles quietly to herself. Oh happy days.

"So how long are we going to be gone for anyways? Three, four days?" Sakura said absentmindedly while rubbing some lotion on her knees. Seeing that she had too much lotion, she wiped up all that she didn't need and then proceeded to wipe it onto Inos face.

"YOU BITCH! MY MAKE UP WAS DONE PERFECTLY FOR WHEN I MEET HIM!" Ino screeched, trying to rub it off without messing up all of her make up.

"Whatever. So how long?" Sakura asked boredly

"Huh? Oh, a month."

"Oh, okay."

…

"WAIT WHAT?"

**.**

**.**

**lolwut?**

**.**

**.**

_-airport parking lot-_

"Come on Sakura! We're going to miss our plane, if you keep this up! Stop acting like a freaking baby!" Ino grunted while trying to pry Sakura out of the car.

"NO! Ino we can't be gone that long! What the hell were you thinking? Oh that's right, YOU WEREN'T! How'd you even convince the school to let us go for so long?" Sakura said while trying to tighten her grip on her seat so she wouldn't be yanked out.

"Simple, I told them my great grandmother, whom I was very close to, is deathly ill in a small town in Australia, and I needed to get there quick because she wanted me there with her, for when she. Well. You know." Ino said, smiling at her brilliant plan.

"Since when did you even know your great grandmother? And what does that have to do with me?" Sakura asked

"Oh. I don't. She died some time ago. It was a lie, stupid. And I told them I needed you for emotional support" Ino said, completely and utterly happy with the way things had gone.

"..." Sakura was at a loss of words, she was completely thrown off guard by how absolutely insane Ino was.

With Sakura momentarily letting her guard down, Ino saw her chance and yanked Sakura from the car.

"I told you Ino, I'm NOT missing a months worth of school from this load of bull poop!" Sakura screamed while being dragged in by Ino.

"Shut up! And start walking by yourself, I can't carry you and all of the bags, stupid. Besides, you're not missing a whole months worth of school, only-" Ino stopped in her tracks, dropped all of the bags, and let go of Sakura to start counting her fingers "Thirty one minus eight…you're only missing 23 days!" Ino exclaimed excitedly.

"…Did you really need your fingers for that?

"…Shut up, hoe."

**.**

**.**

**peek-a-boo, i see you!**

**.**

**.**

Sighing as she settled into her seat, Sakura looked out the window. Oh how she hated planes. The horrible anticipation of when you start going BUMP, BUMP, BUMP, and then you're flying in the air, making turns and stuff and EWH, she was getting sick just thinking about it. So instead Sakura decided to try to go to sleep, and succeeded.

**.**

**.**

**your face just got pwnd newb.**

**.**

**.**

After being rudely awakened by screaming, Sakura tried to ignore it and get back to sleep, only to give up because she could tell Inos incessant screeching wouldn't be stopping anytime soon, and soSakura tried to figure out what was going on.

"Ino? Ino what are you blathering on about?" Sakura demanded only to get ignored.

"BITCH, I ALREADY FREAKING TOLD YOU! I HAVE TO PEE!" Ino screamed at the flight attendant

"Ma'am, please calm down and return to your seat, the man currently occupying the bathroom will be out soon" The flight attendant tried to calm Ino down, failing horribly.

"THAT FASTO HAS BEEN IN THERE FOR A GOOD TWENTY MINUTES NOW! WHAT'S HE DOING IN THERE, JACKING OFF? WELL I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THAT! I HAVE TO PEE, AND I HAVE TO PEE NOW!" Ino screeched back while flailing her arms around every which way.

The man that was in the bathroom walked out, looking horribly offended, like someone had just slapped him.

"YEAH THAT'S RIGHT JACKASS, RETURN TO YOUR SEAT!" Ino screamed while shaking her fist at him.

"Ma'am, please calm down and stop screaming, you can use the restroom now" The flight attendant tried once again, to put out Inos furry.

Snapping her head to look at the attendant, Ino glared with all her might, "Don't you fucking go around telling me what to do! I will use the bathroom when I feel like it! Don't you dare rush me." Ino said, and to prove her point, she crossed her arms and plopped down onto her seat.

Sighing, the flight attendant was about to walk away when Ino threw a pretzel at the back of her head.

"I want juice. Naow bitch." Ino said, smirking evilly.

The flight attendant nodded her head before walking away to prepare some juice.  
And with that, Ino took her chance to go pee.

**.**

**.**

**yankee doodle stuck a feather in his hat, and called it macaroni**

**.**

**.**

Once Ino had finished her business, she returned to her seat next to Sakura.

"Was that all really necessary Ino?" Sakura asked, embarrassed that her best friend would act that way.

"Look Sakura, that's what they're here for. We've gotta make them earn their pay." Ino replied lightly

Sighing, Sakura took out her yellow Ipod, stuck the earbuds in here ears, and attempted to drown out Ino's talking.

Just then, the flight attendant returned with Inos juice, only to have it smacked out of her hands, and all over her clothes.

"SKANK! JUST BECAUSE I SAID I WANTED JUICE, DOESN'T MEAN I STILL WANT JUICE!"

The flight attendant ran away crying, with Ino screaming profanities at her back.

Sakura sighed, this was going to be a long mother fucking flight…

**.**

**.**

**let's dance until our feet fall off**

**.**

**.**

Grabbing their luggage, Sakura waited for Ino to stop screaming at the security for telling her that she had behaved inapropriatly on the plane, and blah, blah, blah.

When Ino finally joined her, they headed outside to grab a cab, so they could get to their hotel.

"Can you believe them Forehead? Acting like I was that bad guy?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever. So, what's the plan?" Sakura asked, while sitting down on a bench outside of the airport.

"Whatcha' mean?" Ino asked, while sipping on the slushy they had gotten at one of the airport restaurants

"Like, how do you plan on finding him?" Sakura replied

"Oh! I already have that all figured out, me and you will be walking down the street, and he'll spot us, and be instantly attracted to me, and then I'll see him, and we'll be pulled together! AND THEN WE'LL GET MARRIED AND HAS PRETTY BABIES!" Ino squealed, thinking about how amazing it would be.

Sakura stared at Ino, obviously shocked by what she had just said.

"You…IDIOT!"

**.**

**.**

"_Smile, brush it off, and pretend it never happened. Because in the end, you'll be the one to come out on top."_

**-unknown-**

**.**

**.**

Hi. Okay so, I'm taking the story kinda slow. 'Cause I don't want to rush through it, and it be super like "HI OKAY WE'RE HERE OMG LOOK IT'S HIM, RAPERAPERAPE, THE END" I already have like, the next two chapters planned out so, you're welcome ;D

Like it? Hate it? Indecisive about it? Let me know!

R&R honey bunches of oats (;

Kthxbaii,

**doodling.** _i _l o v e ~


	3. o2 Fml

Hey nerds, sorry it took so long to update, there was Thanksgiving, (happy late Thanksgiving btw :D!), a friend of mine had a birthday almost right after, school, and meh. You guys dun wanna hear this crap…so on with the story(:

**title: **_YouTube Geeks  
_**rated: **_T_ (For profanity, biatch.)  
**pairings:** _Sasuke &+ Sakura (SasuSaku)  
_**disclaimer:** Yeah. If you think I own Naruto, you're crazier than a box of Fruit Loops.  
**inspiration:** your face ;D  
**notes oo: **_if zombies were chasing you, what would be the one thing you would save?  
_**notes o1: **I couldn't think of a good name for the hotel, so sue me. &+ YourFace is my version of Facebook ;D

**summary:** "I swear Forehead, he's a sex god! He's the walking sex, forserious." "So, you've done it with him, Pig?" "Well…no…" "Oh, so he's a penis in a vagina with legs?" Because there's absolutely, positively, nothing better than being mad.

**.**

**.**

trois. o3.

**.**

**.**

_vous faites tous les jours un conte de fées_

_you make everyday a fairytale_

**.**

**.**

"_Be yourself; everyone else is already taken"_

**-Oscar Wilde-**

**.**

**.**

"Ino, you're so…I mean…you're…UGH. I cannot believe how inconceivably stupid you are! You're so freaking intolerable! I hate you whore." Sakura hissed at Ino while glaring.

"Woah, hoe. Don't go off using big words on me, you got it? I am a human being, with feelings and nucleoli just like you." Ino said while sticking out her tongue.

"Oh shut up you retard." Sakura said while trying to flag down a cab "HEY YOU BITCH! I WANNA RIDE, SO HURRY UP AND GET YOUR FUCKING ASS OVER HERE!" Sakura screamed while eying a cab that was slowly, ever so slowly, approaching.

"I'm not a retard, meanie…just…not a yellow." Ino said slowly.

"Yellow?" Sakura said while raising an eyebrow at her probably insane friend.

"Yeah, yanno? Like yellow's like the brightest color right?" Ino said, while thinking it through in her head.

"Uhm. Yeah sure whatever Pig." Sakura said shaking her head.

Just as the cab was parking; a man walked up to its door and was about to get in only to have two very pretty girls hit him with fully packed purses.

"DUDE, WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?" The random man who was currently being abused screamed.

"FOR TRYING TO TAKE OUR CAB YOU MUTHA FUCKA! DO YOU HUG YOUR SECOND COUSIN WITH THAT FILTHY ARM SKIN OF YOURS?" Ino screamed while kicking the already fallen man more.

"Bastard, don't ever try to pull that shit again, you hear me? Or I swear I will hunt you down, rip out your eyes, make you eat your eyes, and then sell your arms and legs to some old scientists that like poking at dead human parts" Sakura hissed while holding her purse, which seemed to be full of rocks, threateningly in front of her.

"OHSHIYAT YOU GUYS ARE INSANE!" the man screamed while fumbling to get up, attempting to stumble away.

"Teehee, I think he peed himself" Ino said while giggling.

"Yeah well, this isn't the first time we've made a full grown man pee himself. Get in the cab loser" Sakura grunted, while lifting her and Inos luggage bags into the trunk of the cab.

Rolling her eyes, Ino climbed into the cab, totally ignoring the horrified look on the drivers face. He had totally witnessed the entire exchange. He would have called the cops, but he wasn't about to get murdered.

Climbing into the car, Sakura closed the door before sending a quick glare to the cab driver.

"You may drive now, cab beast." Sakura said, while examining her chipped nail polish, damn it all! She had just painted these! Now she'd have to do it all over again! Someone was going to pay.

Normally the cab driver would have stood up for himself, but he was currently too scared to do anything but nod, and start driving.

"BITCH PLEASE, STOP THE CAR! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE WE'RE GOING! YOU CAN'T JUST START DRIVING BEFORE YOU KNOW! WERE YOU TRYING TO KIDNAP US? IS THAT IT BITCH? WELL BRING IT ON FUCKER, 'CAUSE I KNOW HOW TO DIS-MEMBER FOOLS WHO DON'T KNOW THEIR PLACE!" Ino screamed while attempting to claw at the cab drivers face.

"OH…OH GOD I'M SO SORRY! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" The cab driver said while covering his face.

"Hands on the steering wheel, cab slave." Sakura said while glaring coldly at the man "Ino, peace. Take us to the HelloGoodbye hotel."

"Yeah cab bitch" Ino smirked, before kicking his seat.

Nodding, the cab driver nervously started driving in the direction of the hotel.

Watching him silently, Sakura sighed softly to herself before turning to Ino to tell her of her feelings.

"I feel kind of bad for the cab monster…I mean; it's doomed to live in this tiny car its entire life. I think we should leave it alone." Sakura said, totally ignoring his existence.

"Well…I guess so. But, it's not our fault it chose this life. It sold its soul to the devil." Ino said.

"True. I guess it doesn't deserve kindness." Sakura said while staring idly out the window.

"Uhm…we've…we've arrived at your hotel madams" The cab driver squeaked.

Nodding, Ino patted his head lightly "You've done well cab monster" Ino said while scooting out of the cab.

"I, uhm…you forgot to pay?" The cab driver said nervously while leaning back, just in case they attacked.

Snapping her head towards him, Sakura glared her fiercest glare.

"What did you say you filthy assumptuious cab beast?" Sakura snapped.

"N-NOTHING!" The cab driver screeched.

"That's what I thought. You will pay with your own money." Sakura smirked "Ino, get our bags."

"Righty-o Sakura dear!" Ino said brightly, before skipping over to the back of the car and yanking their bags out, not caring that she had dented the car, ignoring the mans whimpers.

Sighing, Sakura took her bags from Ino, and started walking towards the hotel.

"So, what do we do then?" Sakura questioned.

"Uhm. Well, I guess we could just look them up on YourFace?" Ino said.

Choosing not to say anything, Sakura just nodded and went over to the front desk to get their room key.

**.**

**.**

**lolwut?**

**.**

**.**

"So…uhm. He has his YourFace! Page blocked to people not on his friends list, so uhm. Here's Narutos page…so…yeah." Ino finished lamely while pointing at her laptop screen.

"…Loser. Move over." Sakura said before snatching Inos laptop from her.

"Okay so this Naruto kids address is **** ********* ** *****, we'll just Google stalk his house, they're step brothers or something, right?" After seeing Inos nod, Sakura continued "Well then, there you go. The dark haired one lives at the same place. Duh idiot." Sakura said.

"HIS NAME'S SASUKE BITCH!" Ino screeched before effectively whacking Sakura in the head with her fist.

"DUDE, FUCK OFF, BEFORE I KILL YOU!" Sakura screamed before attacking Ino, not even caring that the laptop had fallen to the ground.

"THAT'S MY BABY YOU WHORE! HOW WOULD YOU LIKE IT IF I THREW YOUR BLACKBERRY ON THE GROUND?" Ino screamed while yanking on Sakuras hair.

"YOU WOULDN'T DARE TO BITCH; YOU KNOW I WOULD MURDER YOU! AND HIS NAME IS LAMAR!" Sakura screeched before biting Inos hand.

"OHMYGAWD DUDE, STOP FUCKING BITING! IT'S NOT FAIR! YOU SUCK! YOU SUCK TOILET SEAT!" Ino screamed.

"…Toilet seat? Wow. LAME. You suck at insults." Sakura said, detaching herself from Ino before picking up the laptop. "See? It's totally fine."

"It had better be…" Ino said while nursing her wounded hand.

"Oh, don't even act like it's that bad. You ripped out a clump of my hair." Sakura scowled at Ino.

"You're welcome. NOW FIGURE OUT WHERE MY HUSBAND LIVES, BITCH!" Ino squealed.

"Whatever." Sakura said, before looking up the address on Google Maps.

"HOLYSHIT, HIS STREET'S SEXY." Ino screamed, while pointing at the street on the computer.

"…Freak." Sakura said while eyeing Ino warily.

"Oh shuttup, you know that's a smexy street." Ino said before sticking her tongue out at Sakura.

"It's nice looking, I'll admit that. But I wouldn't call it 'Sexy'" Sakura said.

"Whateve's bitch." Ino said.

"Anyways, this is their house" Sakura said while pointing at a rather large house.

"WOAH, THAT HOUSE IS SEXY. ME AND MY HUSBAND-KINS ARE RICH!" Ino squealed, "Don't worry hun, we'll get you a dog house in the back yard" Ino smirked.

"Yeaaah, no thanks." Sakura said while rolling her eyes.

"Awhs! You know you wanna! I'll even get you a doggy bed!" Ino said while talking in a baby voice.

"Shut up whore. I'm not a fucking dog." Sakura hissed.

"Teehee, sure hun. Whatever you say." Ino giggled.

Oh how Sakura hated her life.

**.**

**.**

**fml.**

**.**

**.**

Why, oh why didn't Sakura just kill herself when she had the chance?

"Okay Sakura, help me over the fence!"

"Ino, this is stupid! We'll get thrown in jail!" Sakura hissed.

"We need too whore!...haha, you'll be a prison bitch" Ino snorted.

"Shut up you pig, this is stupid. Just put your foot in my hand" Sakura spat.

"Fine, fine Miss. Impatient" Ino huffed.

"Now, when you get over there unlock the gate and let me in, okay?" Sakura said.

"I know, I know. Just gimme a boost already" Ino said.

"…Bitch." Sakura said before scooping her hands together.

"Thanks" Ino said before stepping into Sakuras hand, and hopping over the fence.

"OW THAT HURT!" Ino screamed.

"Shut up you whore! Do you want to wake them up?" Sakura whisper-screamed.

"Meanie…" Ino said.

Sakura just sighed and shook her head. Just then, Sakura saw the fence door swing open, with Ino standing behind it with a huge smile on her face, waving like a maniac.

Oh how Sakura despised her life.

**.**

**.**

_Only people who give up have unhappy endings.  
_**-Unknown-**

**.**

**.**

Hey guys, how was that? Longest chapter I've written(: sorry if it seems rushed D:

Did you like it? Hate it? Leave me a comment chikas!

Sorry I took so long to update /: DUN HATE ME!

Sasuke & Naruto are in the next chapter bitches :D

And for all of you wondering, No. This shaln't be a InoxNaruto fic. Sorreh.

Who else loves Invader Zim?(;

Love me!(:

**doodling.** _I_ l o v e ~


End file.
